


Why Do You Do This Every Year?

by PeppyCleric



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Keith are my trash brotp and I love them, F/F, bc I am trash that loves both the ship and the name, for reference it can be assumed that everyone is in their twenties in this, he just didn't show up sorry, jk guess the klance is right there front and center, matt encourages it and instigates some of it but if he partakes shiro would actually divorce him, oops I don't know how to write Lance, pretty much only Hunk actually gets to have his room to himself, the klance is only background I'm sorry, the others all share with their SO, there's also background shatt, they're just broke college kids who can't take care of themselves so they all live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyCleric/pseuds/PeppyCleric
Summary: It isn't their first Valentine's Day together so you would think that Pidge would stop forgetting but does she? Nope.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I spent literally all afternoon on a covered swing outside with our cats because it was so nice today but it's 10:59 pm and I just realized the entire outside of my upper arm is sunburnt so fuck it, I'm going to write an AU inspired by a tumblr post I literally just saw. That's it.

Allura's alarm went off, making Pidge frown into her side where she had gotten cozy during the night. She groaned as she felt her girlfriend lean over to shut it off and begin sliding out of their bed.

"Do you really have to work today?" she slurred, burrowing her face into their bed. The morning was cold, they had barely seen each other all week because their schedules didn't line up, and dammit, she wanted to just enjoy sleeping in with her girlfriend on a Saturday. 

"I do if you keep insisting that we eat so much Taco Bell every week," Allura told her, her voice betraying her amusement at Pidge's sleepy whining. 

Pidge sat up at that, looking blearily in the wrong direction, and pointing an accusing finger. "Our Taco Bae has always been there for me and I didn't hear you complaining when you and Keith had the two am munchies and Hunk wouldn't wake up but Matt drove you there." 

Allura just hummed, not denying the accusation, and changed quickly into her work uniform. Pidge flopped back down, telling herself that she would just remember to have Allura bring tacos home with her if she was so determined to work. Allura stepped into their bathroom, flipping a light on, and Pidge cursed whatever evil was making their bedroom too cold for her to fall back asleep. 

Pidge could hear her girlfriend set her phone on the sink, a video beginning to play quietly of a woman talking through a tutorial as Allura did her own makeup. She was just coming to terms with the idea of not being able to go back to sleep when the video stopped and Allura came back into their bedroom. She rolled over for a goodbye kiss, ready to give Allura a compliment on her makeup followed by a request for tacos when she instead felt her girlfriend grab her hands and pull her up into a sitting position.

"Allura," she groaned slowly. "Why am I up?"

Her answer was a weight being plopped into her lap and a kiss on her cheek as Allura rushed out of their bedroom. 

"I wanted to give this to you before I left for work, I love you, I'll see you when I get off work."

"Bring tacos!" Pidge called, hearing the front door shut not long after. Sighing, she leaned over to the nightstand on her side of the bed and was just barely able to reach her glasses. She shoved them onto her face and pushed her hair back, but it just went back to standing up from odd angles. Confused, she stared down at the box in her lap. A large, heart-shaped box, with a nice red bow tied around it.

"Oh fuck," she said to herself, hearing a louder echo from across the apartment. She looked up, through the still open doorway to see Keith in his usual pajamas pants, holding his own bedroom door open and looking down in horror at an identical box sat neatly on the ground. 

"We forgot."

"We're fucked," she agreed. 

The apartment is silent for a minute before they both go into a flurry of activity. Keith's pants, patterned with little alien heads, go flying through the apartment in his hurry to get dressed, a similar disaster happening in Pidge's doorway as she shifts through piles of clothes on the floor in an effort to find the least dirty clothes she can. 

"Who's here?" she shouts.

There's a thud as Keith shoves his head through a shirt, his leg slamming into the side of his bed as he answers.

"Our brothers went camping yesterday and won't be back until Tuesday, but they're useless anyways."

"What about Hunk?"

"Hunk!" Keith shouts, his voice echoing through the apartment. They both pause, praying for a response. When none comes, they both curse and go back to getting ready to go out. "He must be visiting his family again this weekend."

"Is Lance working checkout again today?"

"Yeah, as long as we do self checkout and use the doors away from the other lanes we should be safe."

"Great, I would have been pissed about having to go to a grocery store farther away," Pidge mutters, sniffing a hoodie and shrugging, deciding it was good enough and throwing it on. 

"Come on, we gotta go if we don't want to look like asses when they get off work," Keith urged, heading towards the front door.

"Chill, Allura only just left and Lance has only been at work for what, two hours?"

"Yes, and those are two hours I don't have to put something together!" Keith responded, getting noticeably antsier as Pidge followed behind him. 

"Do you know what you're gonna get?" she asked curiously as he locked the front door behind them.

"Yeah, I noticed some new recipes he pinned to our Pinterest that looked simple enough, I'll pull them up at the store and get the ingredients to make them. What are you gonna do?"

"Eh, I'll figure it out when we get there," she said, throwing a casual hand in the air as they head into the stairwell to leave the building, completely clueless. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Pick up, pick up, please pick up-"

"Hello?"

"Hunk, thank god!" Keith let out a breath in relief. "Listen, if I list off things can you tell me if we have them in the apartment? I don't even know what some of them are."

"Uh, yeah probably, what are they?" He replied, clearly confused.

"Mascarpone?" 

"That's not how you say it and we don't have a lot, but we do have some."

"White wine?"

"Yeah, there's a bottle for cooking and Matt keeps a bottle for drinking under the real utensil drawer."

"What real utensil drawer?"

"We have real utensils?" Pidge chimed in, the two of them exchanging confused looks.

"Yes, which you heathens would know if you didn't leave boxes of plastic ones all over the counters. What else is there?" 

Pidge tunes out the rest of Keith's questioning out, moving through aisles trying to search for inspiration. Keith had the foresight to grab a basket for his groceries while Pidge shrugged and told him it was a pride thing, she would carry everything in her arms or buy nothing at all. 

Keith found her nearly half an hour later, his basket loaded, but her arms were empty and she was looking through different boxes of fruit snacks. 

"Did you find everything?" she asked him, idly debating between shark shaped gummies or bug shaped. 

"Yeah, Hunk said we had most of what I needed except for the fresh produce and the flank steak, which apparently it is important I correctly choose and not the wrong cut of meat. Did you find anything?" He asked, tapping the box of shark gummies.

"I'll get small boxes of both," she tells him, tucking them under her arm. "Did I find anything what?"

"For Allura? For Valentine's Day, which we both forgot?" he reminded her. She stared at him, her eyes wide.

"Fuck."

"You forgot again!" he accused, sliding his basket into the crease of his elbow so he could cross his arms.

"Your phone call was boring and I got distracted!"

"Pidge! I'll have barely enough time to get everything ready when we get home, what are you going to do for Allura? We don't have time to waste like this."

"Uh, uhm, I'll," she says, spinning to look around wildly at the aisle. 

"Pidge, focus!" Keith snaps, taking hold of her shoulders firmly. "What are we going to do?"

"I can stick the bow from the box of chocolates she gave me on my head and we can traumatize you and Lance all weekend?" she offered weakly.

"Nice try, do it and die. Besides, you did that last year," he shook his head, letting go of her shoulders and stepping back to look at the aisle himself.

Pidge's eyes caught a bright yellow box on the bottom shelf across from the gummies she had been perusing. 

"That's it!" she said, slapping Keith in the arm and crouching down. She set her gummies down, pulling box after box from the shelf and stacking them into one tower that she pulled into her arms. She stood up, dropping her chin into the top of the stack to keep it stable.

"Gushers, Pidge? Now?" 

"No, listen, I'll empty the box she got me, yeah? She loves gushers, I'll fill the box with the little fuckers, she'll love it!"

"She'll know you forgot if you use the box she gave you!" Keith argued, nonetheless leaving the aisle and heading towards self checkout, keeping an eye out for Lance. 

"You can give me shit for this but even Matt couldn't mess this up, did you forget Hunk isn't at home waiting to help you through your recipes Mr. Home Chef?"

Keith stayed suspiciously quiet and avoided looking at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Keith. You did not."

He stayed quiet, rubbing the back of his quickly reddening neck.

"Hunk is  **not** at home waiting for us." Her voice rose in disbelief.

"Define 'home.'"

"Keith!"

"He's still with his family!" Keith defended himself. "He just might also happen to be waiting to skype me when we get back to make sure I don't mess everything up."

"Keith," she sighed, shaking her head. "Why didn't I think of that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Pidge sat on a stool at their kitchen island, dozens of torn packets littering the ground around her. She lazily popped a gusher in her mouth, adding another one into the open box in front of her. Keith's laptop was propped open at the other end, turned so that Hunk could see both her and Keith from his place at the stove. 

"Okay, the loaf can come out of the oven soon, go ahead and turn the soup burner down to as low as it will go. We'll let that simmer while we stir fry the steak and peppers," Hunk instructed. 

Keith looked to Pidge.

"Turn the big dial all the way on the left to one," she translated, eating another gusher. 

They made their way through the rest of the recipes with few incidents, aside from Hunk's shrieks as Pidge calmly watched Keith pull the loaf pan from the oven with his bare hands. 

Pidge decided that the box was full enough when she only had three packets left and got up to put them in Allura's nightstand, returning to Keith panicking as he couldn't find their food processor.

"Pidge!" Keith and Hunk said in unison, Keith's head whipping up at her footsteps.

"Where is the food processor?" Keith demanded.

"I can explain," she told him calmly, climbing back onto her stool. "Most of it is scattered under my bed."

"Why there?" Hunk asked, his voice pained and high from stress as he imagined the fate of his poor tool. 

Keith folded his arms on the edge of the island, slamming his head onto them and dreading the answer he knew was coming. 

"That's where the bits I don't need yet go when I kick them under there. At the time, I only need a couple pieces."

Keith let out a huge breath, sliding down to lay face first on the floor. 

"Don't worry, I'll use the rest eventually," she reassured them. They should really keep better track of their electronics, she told herself as she hopped back off the stool with a sigh. 

"My soup," Keith groaned. 

Pidge ignored him, collecting all of her trash to throw away. She was not as oblivious as she assumed she seemed to them, she just wasn't concerned. They heard the stairwell door open and shut, followed by footsteps echoing down the hall outside their apartment. Keith let out a louder, wordless groan. Pidge stepped around him and crossed to the stove, opening a cupboard beside it. She heard Hunk gulp loudly and Keith groan again as a key scraped in the lock. She didn't look over her shoulder as the door opened, leaning over and grabbing something from the cupboard. 

"You better have tacos!" she called over her shoulder, moving to set the blender she had retrieved on the island and kicking Keith in the side.

"The food processor's cord was fucked up. Matt went out and bought a blender, we all know Shiro can't go a day without his smoothies," she told them. A paper bag was set on the island beside her and she felt Allura drop a kiss on the top of her head before heading to their bedroom. 

"Yes!" She grabbed the bag and the box, following her girlfriend.

"I can't watch any more of that, as amusing as it is," she tells her, sitting on the bed and pulling the food out.

"I bought quesadillas for when we get hungry at midnight," Allura told her, changing out of her uniform. 

Pidge hummed around the large bite she had taken, swallowing quickly. "Keith is making soup and some kind of spiced loaf and pepper steak with rice for Lance as his gift, I figured since Hunk is making sure it's edible that we can steal their leftovers for dinner."

"Excellent, all I want to do right now is eat tacos and then take a nap with you." Allura told her, slapping Pidge's leg to make her scoot over. Pidge sat the food between them before getting up and handing Allura the box of gushers.

"Here you go, I'll go put the quesadillas in our fridge hiding spot and grab us drinks," she told her, leaving before Allura could question anything. Keith was cooking with renewed vigor and she went ignored, which suited her fine. 

When she returned to the bedroom, the box had been put on Allura's nightstand. Nothing was said about it as they finished eating, so Pidge assumed the gift either hadn't been opened or was a bust. Allura usually didn't hesitate to tell her when the latter happened, so she had to assume that the former was the case this time. That didn't bother her, they could wait. After all, she had a nap with her girlfriend to enjoy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Pidge was only half-awake when she felt Allura leave their bed. It was only for a moment, but her girlfriend was quick to return. She went to wrap herself back into their previous position when her hand knocked into the heart-shaped box now in Allura's lap. Now fully awake, she blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes and sat up, searching for her glasses. No longer blind, she could see her girlfriend happily eating the blue gusher after blue gusher. Holding a hand out to her, she dropped a handful of green gushers into her palm. 

"You know, I didn't realize you could buy gushers in just certain colours," Allura told her, the knowing smile on her face implying that she was well aware that you could not. Pidge just hummed in response. 

"I'm thinking a spring wedding would be nice. I don't have many people to invite that you wouldn't as well, so it will probably be small but that doesn't bother me and that way we'll have a year to plan it out and more options when it comes to venues."

"Spring works for me, you'll have to do most of the planning. I didn't even help much with Matt and Shiro's. Can we have peanut butter cookies at the reception?" she replied absentmindedly.

"Sure, but we'll make sure there aren't any actual peanuts in them."

A moment passed.

Another.

"Wait. When did I propose?"

"Oh you didn't, I did, remember?"

A pause.

They both looked at each other, eyes wide.

"When did you propose?" Pidge asked, surprised.

"Did I not propose?" Allura asked at the same time, equally as surprised.

"Well, I guess we both forgot something this year." 

 


End file.
